world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
032015LilySami
04:15 AA: Sami shows up on the base, then walks to Lily's room and knocks on the door. 04:17 MT: Inside, there is a loud, frantic scuffling. Eventually, Lily calls, "HARK, WHO GOES THERE? FRIEND OR FOE?" 04:17 AA: "Kinda too soon to tell." 04:17 AA: "But I'd like to be a friend." 04:17 MT: There is a long, long pause. 04:19 MT: Then Lily pokes her head out the door. She looks angrier than you've ever seen her before. "And what gives you the right to claim that title?" she says. 04:19 AA: "Nothing. I said I'd like to be one, not that I am." 04:20 AA: "Can I come in?" 04:21 MT: She pauses. "...one second." 04:22 MT: She closes the door again. More frantic scuffling can be heard, along with what sounds like tinkling glass and a muffled yelp of pain. 04:22 AA: "Lily? Are you okay?" 04:22 AA: "Are you hurt? Do you need me to get Seriad?" 04:23 MT: The door opens again, fully this time. The room seems a little messy, but Lily shows no sign of pain. 04:23 MT: "I'm fine," she says curtly. "Get inside." 04:23 AA: She comes in. 04:24 MT: Lily watches her as she enters, moving to the opposite side of the room from her. 04:26 AA: Sami holds up a hand. "Just a sec." She makes the now familiar gestures she uses before casting a Cone of Silence on the room. 04:26 AA: "Lily....you've got to understand. There are some things you just can't talk about over Pesterchum." 04:27 MT: "So that just magically excuses you lying to my fucking face, does it," she says acidly. 04:27 AA: "I make no excuses, Lily. Just reasons." 04:28 MT: "You could have told me to talk more about it in person! You could have told me straight away instead of waiting for me to find out on my own!" 04:29 MT: "But no. You thought the best course of action was to blatantly twist the truth to cover your own damn ass." 04:29 AA: "It's not about me, Lily. It's about keeping the team safe." Sami's voice is sad, but calm. 04:30 MT: "Keeping the team safe? 04:30 MT: ((Oops)) 04:31 MT: "Keeping the team safe? KEEPING THE TEAM SAFE?" She starts pacing. "KILLING MY MOIRAIL BECAUSE HE *MIGHT* HAVE *POTENTIALLY* BEEN A THREAT IS KEEPING THE TEAM SAFE?" 04:32 AA: "Yes, Lily. It's keeping as many of you safe as I can. And it's making sure his death was as painless as possible." 04:32 AA: "So he doesn't have to get the blood ripped from his body in desperation." 04:33 AA: "Or whatever." 04:33 MT: "But - WHY? WHAT DID HE DO?" 04:33 MT: "You couldn't have told him about the dangers?" 04:34 MT: "Let him know to keep his power in check?" 04:34 MT: "ANYTHING?' 04:34 MT: *" 04:34 AA: "I wanted to! I wanted to just put a 'leash' on him....one that could be activated if he ever got out of hand..." 04:35 AA: "...but a Lord of Hope....there's no limiting a Lord of Hope against their Will. Especially one who was supposed to be a Page." 04:36 MT: "So then...that's your justification. You killed him because you didn't think he had the basic self-control necessary to limit himself." 04:37 AA: "I tried to give him time Lily. I tried to give him a chance. But the Horrorterrors of Hope started reacting to whatever he was doing. Then he started creating new players somehow..." 04:37 AA: "...and now that Samighost claims he created her somehow, too." 04:37 MT: "New players?" 04:37 AA: "A copy of Acenia, somehow." 04:39 AA: "And then Libby's there telling me that if the only way to save the session is for her to kill him, she would have to do it. And that she couldn't provide him a gentle death..." 04:39 AA: "...whereas I could. I could make it so he goes quietly, in his sleep. No pain. Just....sleep that doesn't stop." 04:39 MT: "Wait." She frowns. "LIBBY told you to kill him?" 04:39 AA: "Not exactly." 04:40 AA: "She told me what was happening. She told me her concerns. She told me what would happen if she had to stop him." 04:40 AA: "And she told me my other plan for keeping him in check wouldn't work." 04:40 AA: "I made my own decision, Lily." 04:41 AA: "I did what I thought was right. What I still think was the right decision. I hate that it was the right decision, and I know that it was evil. But it was the less evil of the choices in front of me." 04:41 MT: "Yeah. Yeah, you sure fucking did." She looks at her with contempt. "You fucking idiot." 04:42 AA: Sami doesn't react to being called an idiot. Her expression is sad. 04:43 MT: "You didn't think to slow down and consider things at all. And because of that, an innocent kid died for no other reason than you were too paranoid to let him keep living." 04:43 MT: She sighs. "Cause, see, Evey p 04:43 MT: ((Fucking phone keyboard)) 04:45 MT: She sighs. "Cause, see, everything's coming together now. And the finished jigsaw says you fucked up. You fucked up big time." 04:45 AA: "Wouldn't be the first time. Probably won't be the last. But I think I made the right call this time, Lily. Even though I hate that it was the right decision." 04:46 MT: "You reeeeally didn't," she says, grinning sardonically and shaking her head. "Wow. I get it now. I fucking GET IT NOW." 04:46 AA: "Feel free to explain it then, Lily." 04:47 MT: "Sorry. Libby doesn't feel like you're ready to know yet. And honestly, I can see why." 04:49 AA: "All right, then I have to act on the knowledge I have. Which is that the Horrorterrors of Hope started reacting to whatever Thiago did, and now there's an evil ghost Sami running around attacking players." 04:49 AA: "Claiming she was made by Thiago." 04:49 AA: "So from where I"m standing, I made the right call. Much as it killed me to make it." 04:51 AA: "But yeah, by all means, keep me in the dark, just like every other twink. I'll protect you and the others in whatever way I see as right. But I can only work with the information I have, Lily. So if you think what I'm going to do without information is better than what I'll do with it, it's your call." 04:53 MT: "No." She sets her jaw. "I'm not going to tell you anything." 04:53 AA: "All right then. I'll make my own decisions." 04:53 MT: "Because I can't trust you anymore." 04:53 AA: "I can't expect you to." 04:53 MT: "Not after this." 04:54 MT: "Good. I'm glad we're clear." She opens the door. "Now get out of my fucking room. And, one more thing." 04:54 AA: "So what are you doing from here? Are you going to tell the others?" 04:57 MT: "No. I'm giving you a chance, even though you don't deserve it. But mark my words," she says, leaning towards her. "If anyone else dies of mysterious causes, I will not hesitate to inform every person on this motherfucking base exactly what you did to Thiago." 04:57 MT: "You monster." 04:57 AA: "Fair enough." 04:58 MT: "And that includes me, before you get any ideas. I will be writing contingency plans." 05:00 AA: "Kind of unnecessary. Libby assures me she can keep you from going down the same path Thiago did." 05:00 AA: "And it's not like I would survive her wrath if I ever had to take action like that against you anyway." 05:01 AA: "But make your plans if you like." 05:01 MT: "Is it, though? What if you decide after this that I'm a liability? That I'll fracture the team if I keep doing what I'm doing?" 05:02 MT: "I know you. You'd happily give your life for the 'right thing'." 05:02 AA: Sami shrugs. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I intend to save as many of you as I can. I desperately want you to be one of the ones who survive." 05:02 AA: "And I think the team is safer with me alive than dead....and I know it would tear Beau apart if he had to see another Sami tortured to death by twinks." 05:04 AA: "So just strive not to put me in a position where I think your death, and mine, would be worth the amount of pain and suffering it would cause, I guess. It shouldn't be hard to do." 05:04 MT: "Thiago wasn't trying to get on your bad side either." 05:06 AA: "Just don't let his death be in vain, Lily. He may not have had a choice in the matter, but he died to keep the team safe." 05:07 MT: "Listen to you." She shakes her head. "Merrow was right 05:07 MT: . I should never have trusted you." 05:07 AA: "And for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I know what it feels like to lose someone important to you. I hate that I'm the reason you're feeling that now." 05:07 AA: "Not that I expect you to forgive me." 05:09 MT: "Just...stop. You're not sorry. You keep going on and on about how it killed you to do it, but it's just embellishment on a big tirade of self-justification." 05:10 MT: "It was the right thing to do, Lily, can't you see that? If you'd just understand that I was acting for the good of the teeeeeam." She adopts a mocking posture as she says this, fluttering her eyelashes and pouting for good measure. 05:11 AA: "Fine. I won't try to convince you of my sincerity because honestly I don't think I deserve your forgiveness anyway. But if I could take away the pain you're feeling now I would." 05:11 AA: "And I'll keep you safe for as long as I can. You and all the others that I can. Whatever it costs me." 05:12 MT: "You big self-sacrificing hero, you," she says flatly. 05:12 MT: "Get out." 05:13 AA: "Fine." Sami gets up, and leaves. 05:13 MT: Lily slams the door closed behind her. 05:13 AA: "And I know it doesn't mean anything to you anymore, but I do love you Lily." 05:14 AA: A few tears spill to the ground as she leaves, and the cone of silence slowly dissipates as she walks away. 05:15 MT: If Sami were closer, she could hear the sounds of muffled sobbing getting steadily louder as it lifts.